voyages_in_andromedafandomcom-20200214-history
Luna MacLeod
7D5C57AF-1701-43FD-9C40-5E9E859B538F.jpeg|Luna at 14-years-old. B2FBDE37-2AD4-476E-A5DE-6057B6D2EF96.png|Luna at 16-years-old. EC9C9C56-1462-4538-9908-4E483383469F.jpeg|Luna’s sunglasses of choice. box size=150bCharacter Description/b/size listbName:/b Luna MacLeod bGender:/b Female bAge:/b 14-years-old bAppearance:/b spoiler(Feel free to describe with text or put pictures in here. If you are using a picture, personally, I find it easier to picture a character who is shown in photo/realistic drawing though I'm not going to get funny about anything else. Unless it is your personal stick-man art. I might draw the line at that.)/spoiler /list hr/hrsize=150bStrengths and Weaknesses/b/size list bSkills/b: *Tailoring - A long time cosplayer, and cute clothes in general, Luna learned how to make her own in school clubs growing up. *Athleticism/Flexibility - Though not professional, Luna took gymnastics her entire life. It was only the bullying and subsequent move to Prefeton that caused her to stop. *Klingon - Though actually the result of a dare, Luna became fluent in Klingon in order to win a bet. *Astronomy - A passing interest since her early childhood, Luna knows the night sky well enough to easily navigate by simply studying the stars. bWeaknesses/b: *Water - Having been close to drowning at the climax of her bullying, Luna has developed a severe case of hydrophobia. She’s able to tolerate showers, but barely. Anything else can outright petrify her. *Social Skills/Trust/Self-Esteem - Now ever fearful of people treating her negatively, Luna often tries to hide the physical features that were ridiculed in the past and tries to portray a blank slate to try and not attract attention to herself. *Albinism - While only a mild expression of the genetic traits, Luna’s paler than average complexion renders her highly susceptible to sunburns. bPhase One Power/b: * Quintessence I - Hitting with roughly the same amount of force as a paintball, Luna is able to bolts and beams of aetherial energy. These are primarily defensive in nature and used more for knock back and knock down, but can be dangerous depending on where they hit. bPhase Two Powers/b: * Quintessence I - Still same bolts and beams. * Hummingbird Mode I - Luna is now able float and maneuver through the air. Nothing fancy, sometimes just hoofing it by foot, let alone riding a bike, can actually get her places faster....just not as stylish. * Auroras I - Luna has figured out how to use aetherial energy to cast what she terms auroras of energy onto targets. Depending on the key she uses when 'casting', these auroras can have different status affecting buff or debuff like effects. bPhase Three Powers/b: * Quintessence I - Still same beams and bolts. * Hummingbird Mode II - Luna is now able to maneuver through the air much more efficiently. While still no jet fighter, she is now able to cover a larger distance at a rapid pace. * Auroras III - Luna has both figured out more keys to triggering a wider variety of affects as well as how to add minor tweaks to the performance of her buffs and debuffs. /list hr/hrsize=150bBackground:/b/size bPersonality:/b Luna is currently a very quiet girl. Though not originally this way, extensive bullying leading up to the ‘incident’ drove the formerly outgoing and friendly girl into a shattered remnant of her former self. These days, fearful of further persecution, Luna is easily described as like a small, frightened rabbit always ready to bolt away to safety. How much of the old Luna remains buried behind the protective shell she’s wrapped around herself like a security blanket remains to be seen. In private, Luna is a conflicted girl. A big portion of the bullying had been related to her eccentric tastes, so her heart was torn between giving up on things cold turkey or not. A lot of pleasant memories of good times with both family and friends stays her hand so far. Earning Luna’s trust is very difficult currently with all the barriers she puts up to protect her wounded psyche. Those she does let in see glimpses of the bright, energetic girl she used to be, complete with typical and atypical tastes. bBackstory/b: Born on June 20th to a college professor father and naval commander mother in Norfolk, Virginia, Luna MacLeod came into this world with genetics that resulted in a mild expression of albinism. Though having to be more careful growing up with sun exposure, the young Luna didn’t let this slow her down in the subsequent years. There was the usual good natured teasing and joking about it, but no one ireally/i laid into her about her appearance or the eccentric interests she grew to enjoy. The start of middle school is when everything changed. Angel Gabriel Lopez had moved into town with her family. The daughter of a televangelist, Angel was deeply devoted to her faith. A clear narcissist, Angel used her natural charisma, in born charms, and methods learned from her father to gain a following among the student body rather quickly. Originally ignoring Luna, even though her and her friends goofing around with tarot cards and other occultish like things at their desks during free time sickened the young Lopez, it wasn’t until she learned a boy she was crushing hard on was actually interested in Luna instead of her. Snapping, Angel began making Luna’s life a living hell. Though at first working solo, it wasn’t long before she was forcing followers into assisting her through threats and her feminie wiles. Luna’s parents quickly complained to both the school and Angel’s parents, the senior Lopez was caught between a rock and a hard place - as Angel was professing religious reasons as why the ‘satanist’, which is what she had taken to calling Luna, must be either purified or purged, he couldn’t call her out on anything without casting shadow onto his own religious beliefs and standings. As a result, everyone did their best to keep the girls separated, not that that it did much to help; Luna, not wanting to cause her parents trouble, took to trying to tough it out. Behind the backs of the adults, Angel and her lackies continued to harass Luna. Though MacLeod’s friends gave her help to keep standing, Angel’s mixed emotions and reasoning in her head caused the girl to have a schizophrenic break, having been undiagnosed. Now legitimately seeing Luna as a witch consorting with demons and herself as the Earthly incarnation of the actual angel Gabriel, Angel began her grand plan. Half way through the final year of middle school, Angel arranged for one of her lackies to steal the phone of one of Luna’s friends and use it to lure the girl into a trap. Her domineering personality overwhelming her followers, she had Luna knocked unconscious and tied to a large hunk of rock balanced on the end of an old pier. Fully intending to put Luna through a Salem style witch trial involving the test of dunking, Angel proclaimed Luna would either float guiltily or sink innocently. Luckily, one of the kids Angel had been forcing to conspire with her had a change of heart and contacted the authorities…..only not in time to prevent Luna from going into the water barely conscious. Seeing this broke the spell of the others and they turned on Angel, some restraining the flailing girl as she yelled biblical quotes while others dived into the icy water to save Luna. Aside from Angel, they all turned themselves into the authorities when the adults arrived on scene. Escaping with a severe case of hydrophobia and crippling social disorders, Luna was able to leave the hospital and return home almost overnight. Angel’s father, now breaking down, was able to claim his daughter’s mental illness and resulting actions as reason to have her committed without compromising peoples’ trust in his faith or calling Angel out on her own. Unfortunately, this was to little to late for the MacLeod family. Though her friends regularly visited once Luna was recovered enough to deal with people without flipping out, her parents decided it would be wiser to move to a new town so their daughter could start fresh when she entered high school. Though her father, as a tenured professor at William & Mary, couldn’t travel with them, Luna’s mother took her and moved to Prefeton, Maine where her paternal first cousin’s family lived. On arrival, the elder MacLeod registered Luna for a Big Brother/Big Sister mentor, a home tutor so she could finish out eighth grade, and a psychiatrist that would make house calls - Luna went catatonic if forced to leave the house. While this made the move to the new house uneventful, and resulted in Luna begin given the entire basement as her doman, it made her mother worry. So, when Maurice Williamson showed up as a Big Brother for the girl, her mother keeping an eye on things at first to make sure things were kosher, things began to look up. Though it took weeks of him talking to a closed door before Luna even responded, let alone opened the door, Maurice’s patience won out and he got her out of her room for the first time since the family moved to the town. Slowly, he introduced her to friends of his, namely the Sapohznik twins - even though none of the three were iever/i allowed through the final door into her actual room, Luna’s final safe place. Though it would take several months before the trio could coax her into coming outside of the house - something not even her cousin, the girl surprisingly the only one Luna was interacting with normally, had been able to accomplish. Though, it took several more months before Luna was willing to go out and about on her own without any kind of escorts. In fact, it was an incident a month before the beach party that was the main catalyst for this. Torn between staying true to her interests that she had put so much time and energy into over the years and the knowledge that they, and her physical appearance, were what led to the ‘incident’, Luna was still not fully unpacked. It was when she was going through the boxes of her things when a rather large water bug scurred up the wall. Freaking out, as only natural in such a situation, the young teen surprised herself when a bolt of energy smashed a lamp the roach was trying to hide behind. Caught up in the heat of the moment, she grabbed a shoe and began chase, soon joined by her mother. Luckily, the broken lamp was treated as a casualty of battle and forgotten. Luna didn’t even remember the bolt of energy until the next morning. Unsure of what it might mean, and terrified it might mean something else she would be bullied over, she took the first step outside on her own that day and went a ways into the woods to try and find a spot she could think without distractions. Finding a nice spot by a creek, she turned over what had happened in her head before eventually deciding to try and see if she could repeat things. It took some practice, but eventually she figured out how to not only send the bolts flying on command, but also launch them as a stream at things. Though, from the damage left on trees she used as targets, Luna quickly figured they didn’t hit with all that much force./list/box Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Alive Category:Prefeton Characters Category:Humans